Castieveryone
by BladeChaser
Summary: A series of first kisses for every possible slash pairing involving Castiel... Rated for kissing and possible swearing. The road so far... Cabriel, Crowstiel, Camandriel.
1. Cabriel

**A/N - O****k, so the plan is to go through every possible slash pairing involving Castiel, first up is ****CABRIEL! Yes, Cas and Gabriel, because I can. **

**Pretty please R&R with concrit etc.**

**Anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER- I have no claim or there'd be GAY in the show.**

**Also there is now a poll on my profile for which ships you wanna see :)**

* * *

The first time that Castiel appeared by Gabriel's side he was bleeding profusely and had a hand pressed to each of Sam and Dean's shoulder's. They were in a modest little five story mansion in Montana that Gabriel had imagined up himself and he was rather taken by surprise.

"Can ya not, you know, give us a little warning before ya do that?" Dean grumbled as he placed his hands on his knees and stared at the ground for a moment to get his bearings. Sam had already straightened up but he too looked slightly nauseous.

"Would you prefer to have been eaten?" Castiel replied in his usual deadpan growl.

"Was that a joke?"

"I doubt it."

"Excuse me!" Gabriel proclaimed, very dramatically, "But to what do I owe the unexpected irritation?" He turned to Castiel for an explanation and took in his haggard appearance with indifference.

"I used the last of my available power to bring us here so I thought you would be able to heal me."

"Fine but don't come crashing in here again, you never know what kind of nasties could be following you, that or I might be with a girl."

"Not without a little mojo I'm guessing." Dean muttered under his breath but Gabriel caught it and scowled.

"You ought to be on your merry way then. Damsels to save, sarcastic remarks to be exchanged and whatever else it is that you actually do."

"Fine by us." Sam told him, tugging on Dean's arm, "We've got a long walk ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"The Impala's still in Minneapolis."

"Damn."

For second time that day, Cas appeared unexpectedly beside Gabriel.

"What is it this time?" Gabriel asked in a sing-song voice as he turned to him, noting that he was now alone but seemed to be even more bloody than before.

"I have sustained minor damage and wish to take refuge with you for a short time."

"Again? It must be Tuesday."

He was met with stony silence.

"Oh come on, I'm hilarious and we both know it."

More silence.

"Fine! Okay! Well, seen as you're here why don't I magic us up a tropical paradise. 'Cos I can do that."

"That will not be necessary."

"Well something else then, what's your idea of paradise, a calm stream? A noisy beach? A transgender strip club? Hey, whatever floats your boat."

"I do not have a boat."

"You're adorable."

"You are tiresome."

"Then maybe you need a wakeup call."

A radio that Castiel was fairly sure hadn't existed before began to play ridiculously loud music and he noted vaguely that the song was 'heat of the moment' - one of the few songs outlawed in the Impala for no apparent reason.

And then Gabriel kissed him.


	2. Crowstiel

**A/N - ****I'm SOOOO sorry it's been like a thousand evers but I just couldn't. Anyway here you go now and this week is... CROWSTIEL! Yes, Cas and Crowley.**

**This was very difficult to write cos my mind was going 'wrong wrong wrong' but we got through! This is a weird pairing.**

**I hope you like it, pretty please R&R and I promise I'll do more, what do you want next? I've aready got some Calthazar written and for some reason I feel like I could do Cas/Samandriel...**

* * *

"You don't have to look so pleased to see me," Crowley smirked and wandered slowly over to his desk, trailing his hands lightly over it's surface, "You never know, you might just learn to love me." His tone was mocking and soft but his eyes were focused and sharp as they followed Castiel.

"Do not waste my time."

"Someone's grumpy."

"Raphael-"

"We have more important things to discuss at the moment, Cas."

"There is nothing more important than Raphael now."

"Not even the little Winchester lads?"

Castiel sighed and shifted slightly, choosing to palm through some of the signed contracts on Crowley's desk rather than answer, his face remained passive but his shoulders tightened and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Trouble in paradise?" Crowley's grin widened, "Dean not giving as much as he takes?"

"If you are referring to me taking time from the war to aid him in his fight-"

"You mean to 'aid him' in his worthless petty squabbles with demons?" Crowley interrupted him again, "You know that you're better than him, don't you? You know that in the grand scheme of things his life is worth so little."

"You are wrong. He is a good man. I cannot continue to lie to him, he will know soon."

"Then let's keep the wheels turning. I may have added a new clause to our contract."

"But we made a deal."

"And yet."

Castiel squared his jaw a little and tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

"Don't get your feathers in a fuss, angel, all I want is a kiss."

"What." It wasn't even a question and Crowley didn't bother to answer, he just walked around the desk so that he was next to Castiel and smirked again. "C'mon Cas," he purred, his voice making his name longer than it should have been, "Would it kill you?"

"Possibly."

"I really don't intend to take no for an answer, which is unfortunate for you if you're still dead set on our deal."

"Why?" Castiel asked and it was obvious from his voice that he was genuinely clueless, "What will you gain?"

"A little love and affection? Or at the very least a respite from the rest on this dull planet. You see, it takes something special to interest me, or someone special, and you certainly interest me, Castiel." He took another step forward into the angel's personal space, not that Castiel seemed to notice. "The fact that you are here at all with the king of hell makes you worthy of a little attention."

"I would not be here if I had another option."

"Oh, I know. Desperate times, right? All's fair in love and war. But that doesn't explain why you're here now, chatting with my demon self, when you could be galloping after the lone ranger and his oversized sidekick."

"I do not understand that reference, and I certainly don't understand your motives."

"Alright then, it doesn't really matter to me, the real question is whether you accept my moderation of our contract."

"I see no reason to decline."

"I didn't think you would."

Crowley led the kiss, dominant and unyielding, pushing against Castiel's mouth and using his teeth and tongue to force entry. Despite obviously having no idea what to do, Cas attempted to reciprocate and his enthusiasm shocked Crowley into submission long enough for Castiel to get on equal footing. After the first few seconds, their lips crashed together with surprising grace and by the time they pulled away from each other they were both a little flushed.

"Was that honestly so bad?" Crowley asked but his tone lacked it's usual bite. "We really ought to do that again some time."

"I should go."

"Fine, but I'm fairly sure it's bad manners to swoosh away after something like that."

There was a pause and neither men moved.

"I might stay for a little while longer."

* * *

**thanks, which pairing do we want next? Dean? Gabriel? Benny? I seriously intend to go through every possible pairing.**


	3. Camandriel

**A/N - Hello, today, in honour of skysmelody we will have some Camandriel! Is that a thing? I'm making it a thing. Cas/Samandriel is actually really cute and I tried to make it serious but then Samandriel was whispering 'his heart was always in the right place' in my ear and I just asdfghjkl;. This should be a legitimate ship, anyway, enjoy it! **

**Please R&R and let me know who you want next. It could be literally anyone...**

* * *

"I just thought you ought to know that you are appreciated. I respect you."

Castiel watched Samandriel cross the few meters between them, he had no idea when their conversation had sidetracked from the more pressing issues of Heaven but he had no wish to dwell on his recent actions. He had always thought Samandriel to be somewhat naïve but altogether one of the most loyal and painstakingly trusting angels. Now in particular, looking so young in his human vessel, he seemed to act like Castiel had always thought every angel would - filled with awe and respect when faced with humanity.

"Don't."

"Why not? You have never sought anything but what is best for all of us."

"No. I have brought much suffering to all who have stood in my path."

"You did what you thought was right."

"Good intentions never saved anyone."

Samandriel frowned, evidently seeing that his current path would erode none of Castiel's brusque manner, he needed a way to show Castiel without words what he meant and when he found it, their eyes met in partial understanding.

Samandriel stepped forward.

He was slow and hesitant, his breath shallow and irregular as he leaned forward, as if waiting for a reprimand. When their lips finally met, however, Castiel found himself unable to give one, only to peer into Samandriel's bright eyes. They held still for a moment, Samandriel's arms slung loosely around Castiel's waist even though his own arms were locked stiffly at his sides. Their eyes fixed on each other for barely another second but it seemed to Castiel that Samandriel was searching for something from him and he was momentarily filled by a strange feeling of openness as if Samandriel could see right through his vessel to his grace. He felt the need to speak and break the silence that was smothering under a heavy blanket.

"That was not necessary."

"I just wanted to say that… I appreciate you."

"I believe the correct response is… you are welcome."

"Oh."

"What?"

Samandriel's eyes darted to the floor and he smiled sheepishly, taking a step back.

"I just thought that of all of us you'd be the most likely to understand, seen as you've been exposed to human emotions the longest." He paused and upon seeing Castiel's uncomprehending expression he elaborated, "I mean, like, love. For example."

"From what I have observed a being could spend an eternity upon the earth and not learn all that is to know of love." His face was impassive and when Samandriel spoke again he watched Castiel carefully for any slight movement.

"But there's a difference between our kind of love and human love, I love our Father and all of our brothers and sisters in a different way to the way one human loves another, most of them anyway. Do you believe it's possible for us to truly love?"

"I have never known one of us to experience true human love, no."

"You're wrong. But it doesn't really matter."

Castiel's eyes closed briefly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you love me?" Blunt and to the point as always, but it was something that Samandriel was thankful for under the circumstances, it meant that he could answer in the same way.

"Yes."

"You understand that what you are saying borders on blasphemy?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to… get coffee some time."

Samandriel just started to laugh.

* * *

**Voila.**


End file.
